Deformity: One Day Side Story
by blackstudio18
Summary: Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan fic Deformity. Untuk ulang tahun dat lost panda. Selamat ulang tahun, Papa! #maaf telat


**.**

**Deformity: **_**One Day**_** Side Story**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Penuh hint shonen-ai, mungkin agak OOC, awas ada typo, AU, berdasarkan fic Deformity**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1\. Morning Kissruh**

Alkisah, hiduplah seorang pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta.

Dulunya ia adalah pemuda ganteng dengan hidup yang berkecukupan. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah seorang model—artinya ia memang tampan. Perkara finansial juga jangan ditanya lagi.

Tapi itu dulu. Ya, dulu.

DULUNYA hidup Kise begitu damai dan tenang, sampai suatu peristiwa besar terjadi dan menghantam kapal hidupnya hingga berbalik arah dengan begitu epiknya seperti sekarang. Masih mau tanya peristiwa apa itu? Lebih baik urungkan saja, Kise malas mengingat memori di mana ia hampir mati di-_gangbang_—maaf, digigit vampir.

Singkat kata, kini ia harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup di antara para vampir (yang katanya) baik dan manusia-manusia melenceng. Melenceng apanya? Entah tingkah atau orientasi seksualnya—sudahlah, lebih baik berhenti membicarakan ini sebelum ada gunting yang melayang.

Dihadapkan dengan peristiwa ajaib yang harusnya hanya bisa terjadi dalam anime atau novel fiksi, tentu saja agak sulit bagi seorang Kise Ryouta untuk beradaptasi. Dikenalkan dengan sekumpulan vampir? Oh, oke. Berteman dengan manusia-manusia super—atau apalah itu? Ngg, baiklah. Mendadak punya tunangancoret _partner_ serupa vampir sinis dengan kulit bak berdaki?

Plis. Apapun boleh asal jangan yang ini.

…walau nyatanya takdir berkehendak lain, sih.

Walhasil, Kise hanya bisa pasrah. "Tidak ada pilihan lain", itu kata keramat.

Maka dengan mempertimbangkan kondisi pribadi serta ancaman gunting sakti dari pemuda kurang tinggi yang mengklaim sebagai ketua di antara para vampir, akhirnya Kise menyerahkan takdirnya ke tangan-tangan meragukan itu.

Karena kini Kise tinggal di dalam _mansion_ besar yang katanya milik pimpinan bergunting mereka, maka banyak dari hal-hal baru yang harus ia hadapi.

Singkatnya, kini ia sedang dalam proses adaptasi.

Sejauh ini, ia tak punya banyak masalah untuk bergaul dengan para penghuni _mansion_—walau nyaris semuanya adalah orang aneh. Ada Kurokocchi yang manis dan unyu, ada pula Kagamicchi yang gahar namun baik hati. Ada Takaocchi yang hobi meracau dan hiperaktif, ada pula Midorimacchi yang _tsundere _dan maniak horoskop. Yang paling normal, ada Kiyoshi yang murah senyum dan Hyuuga yang galak-galak _tsundere_. Tiga pasangan yang aneh bin ajaib, namun sangat menarik.

Yang lebih melenceng lagi, ada pasangan non-kontrak namun lebih ke arah _partner in crime_—atau lebih tepatnya, yang satu hobi _cosplaying_ orang dan yang satu lagi dipaksa jadi budak _cosplay_. Ucapkan halo pada Momocchi dan Sakuraicchi.

…dan jangan lupakan sang pimpinan sadis berkedok ksatria gunting merah—si Akashicchi.

Namun mari kita abaikan saja orang-orang itu. Seaneh-anehnya orang-orang penghuni mansion mewah ini, ada satu orang sarap yang mana Kise tidak bisa beradaptasi dengannya sama sekali. Sebutlah seorang pemuda dakicoret remang bernama Aomine Daiki—sudah rupa hancur, sifat jahat pula.

Sialnya orang ini adalah _partner_ kontrak (darurat) Kise.

Sialnya lagi, mereka harus tidur sekamar. Salahkan aturan antar_ partner_ yang diberlakukan di tempat nista ini. Mana si Ahomine ini kalau tidur tingkahnya banyak pula. Sewaktu-waktu Kise bisa kena tendang sampai jatuh dari ranjang, namun di lain waktu Kise bisa terbangun dalam posisi nista—didekap Aomine.

Bayangkan. Jijay banget kan kalau begitu bangun pagi ada gundukan remang yang merengkuh tubuhmu dengan begitu ambigunya?

Otomatis, tiap pagi Kise harus diawali dengan derita.

Contohnya saja seperti—

"Kyaaaaa!?"

Abaikan teriakan banci Kise barusan—ini semua disebabkan oleh kejutan pagi buta yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dari Aomine.

Lagipula, ini orang mesum dari mana coba kok bisa-bisanya peluk Kise sambil grepe-grepe dalam tidurnya?

"AOMINECCHI MESUUUUM!"

'PRANG!'

—kok ya pas gitu ada jam weker di dekat mereka.

"Ouch! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kemudian seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Rasanya _déjà vu_ memang.

Jalan Kise menuju proses adaptasi masihlah sangat panjang…

* * *

**2\. Shinai?**

Seperti pagi yang biasa, setelah bangun dengan wajah kusut berantakan dan rambut acak-acakan habis kena jambak, Kise Ryouta akan pergi ke halaman. Melihat dua orang—bodoh—sedang latihan pagi bersama seorang biru langit yang hawa keberadaannya kurang bisa disadari banyak orang.

Memposisikan diri di samping si biru langit, Kise segera duduk dan menyapa. "Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi," sapanya ceria dengan senyum lima jari terbang bebas di udara. Meski yang tersapa hanya menatapnya datar sembari menyeruput_ vanilla shake_ tercinta, nyatanya Kise tetap saja peluk-peluk dengan nista si biru muda.

Pandangan keduanya kemudian beralih pada dua pemuda tinggi yang sedang latihan.

"Jadi, Aomine, karena kau tidak ahli memegang senjata, coba kau latihan memakai _shinai_ ini," si merah—Kagami melempar sebuah pedang kayu ke arah si _dim_ _partner_ Kise, yang dengan mudah ditangkap olehnya.

Pemuda kurang terang itu tertawa mengejek. "Kau meremehkanku, Bakagami? Mentang-mentang aku tak cocok dengan pedang jadi kau menantangku memakai_ shinai_?" ia mendengus, lalu mengayunkan _shinai_ itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Bodoh!" teriak Kagami, mencegah Aomine mengayunkan_ shinai_ itu. Gila saja, meskipun itu pedang kayu tapi, kan kalau kena sakit. "Jangan diayunkan begitu! Nanti kalau ada yang kena—"

BLETAK!

"SAKIT SSUU!"

Baru saja dibilang, kan?

* * *

**3\. Lethal Chef**

Merasa lelah dengan keberadaan Aomine dan Kagami (tidak termasuk Kuroko), Kise pun memutuskan untuk melenggang di area dalam _mansion_. Tempat ini memang tergolong luas, cukup mudah untuk tersesat di dalam sini. Apalagi Kise merupakan manusia lemot yang susah hapal pada lingkungan sekitar.

Walhasil, ia malah nyasar ke dapur.

Bau harum mulai tercium dari ruangan sakral itu. Krucuuuk—ugh, perut Kise mulai meraung tanda meminta makan.

Mungkin mengintip sebentar bukanlah masalah.

Ketika Kise membuka pintu dapur dengan hati-hati, yang bisa ia saksikan adalah pemandangan di mana ada tiga orang yang sedang (berusaha) membuat sarapan pagi. Terbilanglah nama Sakurai Ryou, Midorima Shintarou, dan Momoi Satsuki. Di meja sudah tersaji potongan salad dan _sandwich_ yang terlihat enak—uh, Kise makin lapar…

"Midorin! Sudah kubilang kalau jus ini masih layak konsumsi—ah, Ki-chan~!"

Sang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu menyapanya penuh senyum. Kise melirik sebentar ke arah cairan yang tadi dibilang Momoi sebagai 'jus', lalu tersenyum pilu.

'Bisa mati satu _mansion_ nanti kalau dikasih minum itu,' batin Kise miris.

"Oh, Kise-kun. Sedang apa di sini—maaf, maksudku, tidak biasanya kau datang ke dapur…" Seorang pria cantik yang selaku koki cabutan mansion ini menyapanya dengan senyuman canggung. Bukan apa ata bagaimana, orang yang bernama Sakurai itu memang selalu canggung seumur hidupnya.

Mendengar dengusan sang pemuda hijau di pojok dapur, Kise merinding sendiri. orang yang bernama Midorima itu memang susah bersahabat—walau kalau kata partnernya, dia cuma _tsundere_.

Mau _tsundere _atau tidak, pokoknya orang itu seram.

"Ngg… aku… ano, ada yang bisa kubantu—mungkin?"

Sekilas, entah kenapa Kise dapat melihat Sakurai tersenyum setan—

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu mencicipi masakan kami?"

—ah, mungkin cuma perasaan saja.

"Err, termasuk mencicipi yang itu…?" Jemari Kise menunjuk ilfil ke arah gelas nista yang berisi jus ajaib (yang sepertinya) buatan Momoi itu.

Keduanya—Kise dan Sakurai—sama-sama tersenyum miris.

"Maaf—kalau yang itu tidak usah, Kise-kun."

Untung saja.

"Ki-chan tunggu kami menyelesaikan masakannya dulu, duduklah di sini!"

"Uhn~"

Sambil duduk, Kise memperhatikan ketiga orang (sebenarnya sih cuma dua) yang memasak dengan terampil itu. Gerakan Sakurai saat memasak cepat sekali, tak heran kalau Akashi mengijinkannya untuk tinggal di sini—meski ia juga manusia sama seperti Kise.

Sebenarnya Kise penasaran, bagaimana cara Sakurai bisa masuk ke mansion yang isinya vampir ini ya?

"Saku-chan itu teman sepermainanku, Tetsu-kun, dan Dai-chan," sebuah suara membuyarkan Kise dari lamunannya. Rupanya Momoi.

"Eh?" Kise hanya mangap, kenapa tahu-tahu Momoi bicara begitu?

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya memutilasi—maaf, mencincang wortel.

"Jangan seenaknya membaca pikiran orang _nanodayo,_" ujar Midorima. Matanya masih tak beralih dari penggorengan di hadapannya.

Yang berambut pirang hanya ternganga kagum. Jadi _mind reading_ itu termasuk kemampuan spesial Momoi sebagai vampir? Keren—paling tidak berbeda dari Kagami dan Aomine yang hanya bakat berkelahi.

"Kemampuan Dai-chan dan Kagami-kun tidaklah sesimpel itu, Ki-chan," lagi-lagi Momoi menyahuti. Membaca pikiran Kise lagi kah?

Niat Kise untuk bertanya lebih lanjut sirna seketika tatkala tahu-tahu ada sepiring omelet yang disodorkan padanya. Aduh—kayaknya enak nih…

"Cicipilah."

Kise mendongak, menatap grogi ke arah Midorima. Lalu menatap omelet yang bersinar kinclong itu. Melihat Midorima, melihat omelet. Melihat Midorima lagi, lalu ngiler menatap omelet. Melihat Mido—

"Buruan makan!"

Ancol, dia disentak sama makhluk serupa brokoli _megane_ berjalan.

Tak berani menyentak balik, yang bisa Kise lakukan hanyalah menyendok sesuap dari omelet yang kelihatannya enak itu. Dengan wajah berseri, sang pemuda kuning mulai melahap suapan pertamanya—

Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan.

Wow, rasanya—

"UEEEEEGGGHHH!"

—nggak enak. Banget. Nyaris sama parahnya dengan masakan Momoi.

Melihat Kise yang mulai meregang nyawa, Momoi cepat-cepat memberinya air minum. Kise yang kelabakan hanya bisa meminum air bening itu secepatnya. Pweh, bagaimana bisa makanan yang kelihatan seenak itu rasanya bisa seambigu ini—

"…" keempat orang itu hanya saling berpandangan.

"…rasanya… tak enak ya…?"

Midorima berujar suram. Aduh, Kise makin merasa bersalah saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya memang asdfjkl nggak enak banget.

Kise tersenyum garing. Mampus. Mau jawab apa—

—dari belakang sosok hijau dan merah jambu, Kise seolah dapat melihat ada setan cokelat yang tertawa nista.

…oke. Okelah.

Pagi ini, Kise mendapat beberapa pengetahuan baru: pertama, Momoi tidaklah setidak berguna kelihatannya. Kedua, ternyata Midorima bukanlah koki yang handal. Ketiga—entah ini cuma perasaannya atau bukan—Sakurai Ryou adalah setan.

* * *

**4\. Omnivore**

Tepat pukul delapan pagi—harus tepat, kalau telat nanti digunting Akashi—, seluruh penghuni mansion akan pergi ke dapur. Bukan buat masak—lagipula hanya satu-dua orang dari semua makhluk nista di sana yang bisa benar-benar _memasak_—tapi untuk mengambil nampan berisi makanan jatah sarapan masing-masing.

Untuk Kise, tentu saja dia makan bersama Kagami, Kuroko, dan _partner_ buluknya, Aomine. Dan seperti biasa, dua pemuda dengan warna kontras itu sedang tanding makan terbanyak. Piring-piring yang tadinya berisi tumpukan makanan, dalam sekejap ludes tiada sisa. _Sasuga_ para monster dengan perut empat.

Dalam khidmat, Kuroko Tetsuya si bocah hilang menyeruput sarapannya tersayang, _vanilla shake_, dengan penuh minat. Tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara dua makhluk pemakan segala yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kurokocchi kok tahan sih, makan pagi bareng monster-monster _absurd_ begitu?" tanya Kise sembari tutup kuping. Wajar saja, dua orang itu—Aomine dan Kagami—makan dengan kecepatan menyaingi roket, sambil ngomong pula. Kise tak mau membayangkan bilamana ada sesuatu yang muncrat dari mulut keduanya. Hii, jorok.

Semacam—

"BHAKAGHAMIH! KENAPWA DAGHINGMU LEBHIH BHESAW DAWI PHUNYAKU?"

atau—

"MHANA AKHU TAHU AHOMINEH DAKHI! THANYA SHYAKUWAI!"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang senantiasa datar, Kuroko melepas sedotan _vanilla shake_ dari mulutnya. "Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang—"

"OHOK! TETSYU, TOLWONG AMVHILKHAN AKHU MINUM!"

— "Iya, kan?" lanjut si biru terang seraya tersenyum tipis, tangannya dengan segera membawakan segelas air untuk diminum si biru gelap. Kise memiringkan kepala, kurang mengerti.

"BAKAGAMI! Pertandingan hari ini seri karena aku keselek!" seru si _dim_, dengan wajah memerah malu akibat keselek makanannya sendiri. "Besok kita lanjutkan pertandingan ini! Aku tidak akan kalah!" yang ditanggapi Kagami dengan gembungan pipi, menahan tawa.

Heh, sudah keselek begitu masih juga tidak kapok tanding makan.

* * *

**5\. Katekyou!**

Ketika tengah hari tiba, kadang-kadang Kise dipanggil ke ruangan Akashi untuk diberikan privat khusus tentang ilmu kevampiran—entah kenapa hanya Kise saja yang bernasib demikian.

"Jadi Ryouta—tiap vampir itu punya kekuatan sihir, namun jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak dan kami hanya bisa menggunakannya secara terbatas. Misalnya menggunakan sihir ofensif atau defensif." Yang matanya heterokromatis itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sementara manusia, kebanyakan di antara mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir sama sekali. Namun sekalinya punya, kekuatan sihir mereka sangat besar, jauh melebihi vampir. Dua dari sedikit contohnya bisa kau temukan di mansion ini."

Kise memiringkan kepala tanda tak paham, sang pimpinan vampir hanya bisa mengurut keningnya.

"Tsk—contoh pertama adalah Tetsuya. Ia memang mantan pemburu setan, tak heran bila kekuatan magisnya besar. Selain itu, ia menguasai sihir regenerasi yang bagus—tak sama dengan sihir purifikasi yang bisa menyembuhkan manusia namun malah berdampak buruk pada vampir. Walau masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan kekuatan regenerasi yang didapatkan dari ikatan kontrak."

Walau sejujurnya ia tak mengerti, Kise memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk. Decakan Akashi tadi sudah merupakan pertanda buruk baginya.

"Yang kedua, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengetahuinya langsung," pimpinan vampir bernama Akashi itu melirik sekilas ke arah jendela. Langitnya mulai mendung. "Mata kelabu memang selalu istimewa."

Gumaman sunyi. Kise sama sekali tak mendengar.

"Sejauh ini, ada pertanyaan?"

Ditatap oleh heterokromatis yang indah namun seram itu, Kise merinding sesaat. Kalau ia tidak tanya, jelas nanti dikira tidak memperhatikan pelajaran…

"K-kalau aku? Kemampuanku apa? Apa aku juga punya kekuatan sihir?"

Kise berbinar (terlalu) antusias. Siapa tahu kalau sebenarnya ia bisa _mengeluarkan kameha meha_ seperti yang di _anime_ rebutan bola naga itu?

Sang pimpinan vampir itu mendengus—setengah geli, setengah menghina.

"Sayangnya tidak. Sebagai manusia, kau tidaklah seistimewa itu."

Akashi berbalik singkat, lalu mulai mendekat ke bangku yang Kise duduki—entah sejak kapan ada bangku khas tempat-tempat bimbel di ruangan ini.

"Sebagai manusia memang tidak, tapi—"

Ketika dagu Kise terangkat, ia dapat melihat gigi-gigi runcing dan seringaian dari seorang bersurai merah darah.

"—kalau bukan?"

"E-eeh?"

Yang bersurai pirang itu menelan ludah dengan wajah panik. Hanjer hanjer hanjer—ini kenapa kok si pimpinan vampir bergunting itu pake senyum sok seduktif segala? Kenapa rasanya jarak di antara mereka makin tak aman saja, kenapa kok—

—kenapa saat ini Kise merasa seolah jadi tokoh utama _otoge_ yang lagi dipojokin semenya? Plis lah—padahal Kise masih lebih tinggi dari Akashi kan—

"….."

"…barusan kau berpikir kalau aku ini pendek, ya?"

Eh?

Kise mangap lebar. Kok dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa—atau jangan-jangan Akashi juga punya kemampuan _mind reading_ layaknya Momoi…?

"Tsk, kau terlalu polos Ryouta. Ekspresimu terlalu mucah dibaca—tak butuh kemampuan serupa _mind reading_ untuk melakukanya." Pemuda merah itu menjauh dari Kise sembari memainkan guntingnya. "Dan lagi, sepertinya aku harus menghukummu karena kau berani menghina pimpinan vampir yang maha ganteng (?) ini…"

"A-Akashicchi—tunggu dulu—jangan, jangan gunting itu—KYAAAAAAAHH!"

Siang itu, teriakan _girly_ Kise pun membahana seantero_ mansion_.

* * *

**6\. Jus**

Ada satu orang—dua, sebenarnya—yang amat Kise herankan di dalam _mansion_ ini. Pertama adalah Takao Kazunari, pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu yang sangat disayangi Midorima, si brokoli_ megane_ berjalan maniak horoskop. Dan yang kedua adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, pria tinggi yang selalu nempel sama Hyuuga.

Dua-duanya susah didekati. Gara-gara _seme _dan_ uke_ yang terlalu lengket dengan mereka, satu hal yang Kise herankan. Dua-duanya juga senang tebar senyum ke semua orang, yang malah membuat mereka terkesan SKSD. Sok Kenal Sok Deket.

Masalahnya, hal itulah yang membuat _seme_ dan _uke_ mereka jadi _tsundere_. Meski Kise tak tahu apa hubungannya, tapi senyum mereka sangat menyilaukan bak matahari di serial anak-anak yang berwujud boneka warna-warni. Itu, lho yang suka ditonton Aomine diam-diam kalau tidak ada kerjaan.

Hmm, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak begitu lengket juga. Lihat, Takao sedang jalan-jalan sendirian. Memang sih, jam segini pasti Midorima sedang tidur siang—istirahat siang katanya, dasar _tsundere_—dan Takao yang memang terbiasa jalan-jalan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar _mansion_.

"Hai, Ryou-chan!" sapa Takao, mulai tebar senyum. Kise bergidik dipanggil dengan sebutan _chan_ oleh orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Mengerikan gimana gitu deh.

Sebagai balasan, si kuning tersenyum canggung. "Ah, Takaocchi. Tumben tidak pergi dengan Midorimacchi?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, memandangi si hitam yang mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping tempat duduk Kise.

Takao menggeleng, sambil menyeruput jus yang ia buat sendiri di dapur barusan. "Shin-chan sedang tidur siang, kesempatan karena hari ini kami dapat libur," jelasnya sambil kipas-kipas. Cuaca hari ini memang sedang panas, dan jus yang dibawa Takao sepertinya sangat menggoda tenggorokan.

Glek. Tuhan, mohon kuatkan iman Kise biar tidak minta. Aduh, ini Takao kenapa pake minum jus di depannya segala, sih?

"Ryou-chan mau?" gelas jus tersodor di hadapan Kise.

"MAU!" jelas saja, habis panas sekali. Entah jus apa itu—semoga bukan buatan Momoi—yang pasti hari ini panas, dan Kise sangat ingin sekali minum yang dingin-dingin.

Sedotan jus lalu mendarat di bibir Kise.

Bentar.

Ini...

_Indirect kiss_, bukan?

"Takao..."

"Eh, hai, Shin-chan~"

Kemudian, yang Kise lihat hanyalah aura hitam di belakang sosok hijau, beserta Takao yang masih menebarkan aura ceria ke sekitarnya. Kise sendiri hanya bisa tercengang sambil masih memegangi gelas jus yang—tadinya—milik Takao.

Kesimpulan yang Kise dapatkan, seperti itulah jika seorang _tsundere_ cemburu.

* * *

**7\. Senpai + Kouhai = Modus**

Ketika siang hari menjelang sore tiba, entah kenapa Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga yang tadinya terlihat santai di rumah kini malah bersiap dengan pakaian serba hitam—err, mau syuting film _action_ kah?

…walau jelas bukan sih.

Tapi bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu malah berdandan bak agen rahasia di hari yang tenang ini?

Penasaran, Kise pun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa keduanya.

"Kiyoshi-san, Hyuuga-san, mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Dua orang yang dipanggil menoleh seketika. Yang berambut cokelat balas tersenyum ramah pada Kise, sementara yang berkacamata hanya diam sambil menatap Kise. Ugh—entah kenapa semua orang berkacamata di dalam mansion ini rasanya susah didekati…

Sementara itu, Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menjawab, "kami ada misi, Kise. Akashi memerintahkan kami untuk mencari data-data tentang vampir pemberontak di sebuah kota."

"Wow. Jadi seperti agen rahasia sungguhan dong? Aku mau ikut!" dirajai refleks, Kise asal ceplos. Tentu saja Hyuuga langsung pasang wajah horor.

"Yang benar saja, tidak bisa!"

Walau disentak, Kise tak gentar juga. Begini-begini ia sudah terbiasa dengan sentakan si remang Aomine itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan ingin membantu…" _puppy eyes no jutsu_ dari Kise. Ugh, sepertinya Hyuuga mulai goyah.

"Hyuuga, kau tidak boleh kasar begitu pada junior sendiri," Kiyoshi—masih tersenyum—mulai menyentuh pundak Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak ber—" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di puncak kepala sang pemuda kacamata itu. "—asdfjkl?!"

Hyuuga tumbang seketika. Sepertinya _tsundere _meternya tidak sanggup bila dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Karena Hyuuga tumbang, kini tersisa Kise. Mampus, kok perasaannya jadi nggak enak gini—

"Kami tidak ingin kau terluka, Kise. Bagaimanapun kau adalah anggota kami yang berharga."

Yang berambut cokelat itu mengelus kepala pirang Kise dengan gerakan yang lembut, nada bicaranya yang bagai melodi itu seolah menari di gendang telinga Kise.

Wajah Kise memerah seketika.

Ketika Kiyoshi tertawa (ngetroll) bahagia sambil menggendong Hyuuga (yang semaput) ke luar mansion, Kise hanya bisa ternganga.

Barusan ia merasa seperti tokoh utama dalam _otome game_—lagi.

* * *

**8\. Tea Time**

Waktu sore adalah sesuatu yang sangat Kise dambakan tiap hari. Minum teh bersama Sakurai dan Momoi ketika matahari tidak lagi begitu panas adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu. Kadang ditemani kue-kue kering buatan Sakurai atau hanya dengan sepotong roti sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Kenapa harus dengan Momoi dan Sakurai?

Karena Kise dapat poin plus kalau bersantai sore dengan mereka. Seperti sekarang.

"Saku-chan, lihat! Aku bawakan gaun seperti yang ada di_ anime_ *piiiip*. Gaunnya warna pink dan ada topi pasangannya, lucu kan?" Momoi berseru riang. Sakurai yang baru saja datang membawa nampan berisi teh untuk tiga orang langsung bergidik.

Cepat-cepat diletakkannya nampan itu, sebelum membungkuk sembari menghujani Momoi dengan _sumimasen. _"_Sumimasen_, Momoi-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa memakai pakaian seperti itu!" weh, tumben sekali anak ini bisa memprotes.

Jari Momoi terancung sebuah, beserta seringai lebar dan gelengan kepala. Tanpa peduli tatapan memelas dari pemuda cokelat susu itu, ia mencocokkan gaun pink nista yang dibawakannya di tubuh Sakurai.

Depan. Belakang. Kiri. Kanan. Atas. Bawah.

Sempurna.

"Hehe, sudah kuduga Saku-chan pasti cocok dengan gaun ini. Ini khusus untuk Saku-chan, lho!" riang gembira, gadis merah jambu itu sekarang malah menata rambut Sakurai, agar bisa dipakaikan topi pasangan dari gaun itu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, Sakurai Ryou menjelma menjadi gadis tanpa nama dengan gaun pink dan topi manis.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, rencana Kise untuk santai dengan teh tercinta menjelma menjadi 'menonton acara _cosplay_ dadakan' akibat _fetish_ Momoi yang berlebihan.

* * *

**9\. Jealousy**

Ketika semua orang menikmati sore mereka dengan bersantai, Kise patut kagum pada dua merah-biru yang masih saja latihan tanding itu. Kagami dan Aomine, tiap hari dua kali sesi _sparring_. Entah stamina mereka berdua itu sebanyak apa—kemungkinan berbanding lurus dengan jumlah makanan yang mereka lahap per harinya.

Di saat seperti ini pun, Kise sebagai partner tersial dari Aomine terpaksa menunggui latih tanding mereka. Memang Kise sedang tidak ada kerjaan sih—lagipula di sini ada Kuroko pula.

(Ternyata Kise ngemodus).

Hanya saja, tiap kali membandingkan antara ia-Aomine dan Kagami-Kuroko, rasanya Kise makin ciut saja. Bukan berarti Kise menganggap Aomine sebagai partner betulan atau apa, hanya saja pasangan KagaKuro ini terlalu sempurna bila dilihat dari dekat. Kuroko selalu menemani Kagami dan selalu bisa memahami perasaan sang sepupu pimpinan gunting itu—sementara Kagami selalu memanjakan dan tak pernah melepaskan Kuroko. Harmonis sekali. Mungkin belum melebihi tahap obsesi antara Midorima dan Takao serta cinta tulus Kiyoshi pada Hyuuga, namun Kise selalu melihat mereka berdua sebagai pasangan sempurna.

Ya, sempurna. Bagai tak ada celah untuk masuk di antara keduanya.

"…Nee, Kurokochhi." Yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Dalam genggamnya masih ada segelas vanilla shake yang memang sudah jadi jatah hariannya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

Yang berambut pirang tersenyum grogi.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kau menjadi partner Kagamicchi?"

Sepasang mata serupa birunya langit itu melebar.

Melihat reaksi Kuroko yang melenceng dari kata wajar, Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"…aku bertemu Kagami-kun sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aomine-kun lah yang pertama mengenalkannya padaku."

Tanpa menyadari keanehan dari nada bicara Kuroko, Kise menangguk polos. Oh iya, Momoi bilang kalau mereka dulunya teman sepermainan.

"Lalu… apa kau mencintainya, Kurokocchi?"

"Siapa? Kagami-kun atau Aomine-kun?" Nadanya datar namun menggoda.

"Tentu saja maksudku Kagamicchi—walau kalau kau suka Aominecchi sekalipun aku tak peduli."

Biru langit itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Kise-kun. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku." Kalau tidak ia tak akan berani pergi sendirian ke mansion ini. "Dan lagi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Aomine-kun. Bagaimanapun, dia itu partner kontrakmu."

Ketika Kise membalas nasihat Kuroko dengan dengusan dan ejekan yang tertuju pada si remang yang tak mendengar, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis sembari undur diri untuk membereskan gelas vanilla shake-nya yang entah sejak kapan telah tak berisi.

'Kau harus menjaganya, Kise-kun. Karena ikatan itu adalah hal yang begitu didambakan…'

Sekilas, manik sewarna langitnya menatap sendu ke arah pemuda _crimson_.

* * *

**10\. Multiple Date**

Sekitar jam tujuh sampai delapan malam, setelah semua penghuni _mansion_ pulang, diadakan acara makan malam bersama. Meja makan yang melingkar lonjong itu akan dipenuhi dengan para makhluk warna-warni beserta pasangan-pasangan mereka, kecuali beberapa yang memang tidak memilikinya.

Dari bentuk mejanya saja, sudah bisa ditebak seperti apa susunan tempat duduk itu. Akashi akan duduk di ujung, sendirian, karena bagian itu memang hanya bisa ditempati satu orang. Di sebelah kanannya ada Kagami dan Kuroko, lalu Midorima dan Takao, kemudian Sakurai.

Lanjut ke sisi lain meja, di samping kiri Akashi ada Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Di sebelah mereka barulah Kise duduk bersama Aomine. Persis di sebelah Kise, Momoi, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di _mansion_, duduk sendirian. Layaknya Sakurai yang juga sendirian di sisi sebelumnya.

Kise dapat membayangkan betapa bahagianya Sakurai yang makan terpisah duduk dengan Momoi. Barangkali kalau disatukan, ia akan makan dengan memakai telinga kelinci, lebih parah, hidung babi.

Mestinya, mereka makan dengan khidmat, tanpa suara, dan normal seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Nyatanya—

"Shin-chan, aaa~"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, _nanodayo_," tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulut juga.

"Hyuuga, bagaimana kalau kita juga suap-suapan seperti Midorima dan Takao? Ayo, kau suapi aku."

"Mati sana," tapi akhirnya menyuapi juga.

"Kagami-kun buka mulutmu," yang diucapkan dengan wajah datar.

"B-baiklah," membuka mulut dengan wajah serupa dengan rambutnya.

Hanya Aomine dan Kise yang berpasangan tapi makan sendiri-sendiri. Njir, ogah nyuapin makhluk kurang terang nan kurang asem macam Aomine. Mending makan sendiri deh.

Aish, melihat ini, sama saja melihat triple date yang diadakan para pasangan dalam mansion. Bikin iri saja, Kise kan jadi mau juga disuapin, asal jangan sama Aomine. Euh...

Saat sedang menonton para pasangan kencan itu suap-suapan, Kise mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya tertuju pada meja makan di bagian ujung, tepat di seberang posisi Akashi.

Baru saja ia menyadari, tempat itu selalu dikosongkan. Entah sejak kapan.

* * *

**11\. Ngeri Berat**

Hari hampir memasuki tengah malam, tapi tak tahunya seorang Takao Kazunari tersenyum nista di hadapan seluruh anggota _mansion_ sambil memamerkan sekeping DVD eksotis—lah, apa itu? Film bokep kah—

—bukan. Bisa mati Takao kalau Midorima tahu dia bawa begituan.

"_Minna_, nonton film horor yuk~"

Kise—sebagai orang yang posisi duduknya terdekat, langsung merinding disko saat memperhatikan cover dvd-nya. Mampus, kayaknya film serem abis nih—

"Aku _pass_."

Datang dari mulut Akashi Seiijurou. Uh, oh.

Tak gentar, Takao balas menyeringai.

"Kenapa Sei-chan? Takut hantu?"

"Aku tidak. Kami ini sudah vampir, untuk apa takut hantu?"

Seringai Takao makin lebar. Pandangan datar Akashi makin menusuk kulit. Perang dingin—berlangsung selama dua menit sampai akhirnya Akashi menghela napas sambil duduk kembali di sofa. Pfft, Takao tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu, tak ada seorang pun yang memilih untuk beranjak—mereka merasa akan dirajam Akashi bila satu langkah saja berusaha pergi dari ruang tengah yang luas itu.

Setelah melompat bak anak kelinci serta menyalakan dvd, Takao kembali menerjang pangkuan Midorima dan singgah di sana. Tch, curi kesempatan.

Lalu baru Kise sadari kalau beberapa di antara mereka memang saling berpasang-pasangan layaknya sedang dalam kencan bioskop. Kuroko mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kagami, begitu pula Kagami yang mulai membenamkan sisi kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko. Kiyoshi pun tanpa segan menggenggam tangan Hyuuga—dan tetap tak gentar meski yang bersangkutan sudah menendanginya beberapa kali. Sisanya—Akashi, Momoi dan Sakurai—tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin terbiasa melihat adegan picisan.

Tanpa sengaja, Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine—ewh, nggak deh. Mending bersikap jomblo daripada sok-sokan romantis dengan makhluk remang ini.

Kemudian ketika film diputar, seisi mansion pun mulai terdiam fokus pada isi film.

Hening.

'GYAAAAA!'

Hening.

'ZRAAASSSHH'

Hening.

'AAAARRGGHHH!'

…hanjer. Film ini kok nyeremin—

Merasa sedikit takut, Kise pun memutuskan untuk menggamit benda terdekat di sebelahnya—kebetulan sih itu adalah lengan baju Aomine. Ingat, cuma kebetulan lho ya.

Sudahlah, cari aman terus tarik aja—

"GYAAAAAA!?"

"AAAAAHHH?"

Masalahnya, tepat ketika Kise menarik lengan baju Aomine, yang bersangkutan malah berteriak dengan alaynya. Spontan Kise yang latah pun turut berteriak kaget. Nah lho, sekarang yang nonton lebih terdengar horor dari filmnya sendiri.

"SEMPRUL DIEM KALIAN GUE KAGET TAHU—!" teriak Hyuuga. Kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya sih, kayaknya dia juga ngeri berat sama itu film.

"…kalian bikin kaget. Iya kan, Kagami—lho, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatap datar tatkala mendapat Kagami yang telah tak bernyawa—semaput di sebelahnya.

Kelihatannya dia semaput karena kaget sekaligus ngeri dengan teriakan Aomine dan Kise.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil Taiga itu penakut soal hal begini," terang Akashi sembari melipat tangannya. Mata beda warnanya masih saja setia memelototi layar TV. Sial, dia kuat.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Takao-kun kok diam saja? Apa dia juga semaput karena takut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang entah dilontarkan pada siapa itu, Midorima mendengus pelan.

"Dia ketiduran," ujarnya sambil membelai surai hitam Takao yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidur dengan nyamannya dalam pangkuan Midorima.

Eh kurang ajar. Yang ngajak nonton film malah tidur duluan—

—karena suasana terlanjur tak kondusif, para anggota _mansion_ pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Padahal lagi seru-serunya—"

Abaikan celoteh Akashi.

* * *

**12\. Good Night**

Biasanya, saat tengah malam, Aomine beserta Kuroko dan Kagami akan keluar untuk menjalankan misi harian mereka. Ketiganya dikirim khusus untuk malam hari, karena vampir banyak berkeliaran saat hari gelap, dan juga agar mereka bisa beristirahat di siang hari.

Yah, meskipun waktu istirahat siang hari itu tidak digunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Karena tidak memungkinkan, Kise harus ditinggal, biar tidak jadi beban. Akan tetapi, ketika jarak yang akan ditempuh oleh ketiga pemuda itu agak jauh, Kise terpaksa ikut.

Saat Kise ditinggal, ia akan tidur duluan. Memang biasanya seperti itu, jadi kalau sudah mengantuk ia tidur saja.

Namun malam ini, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko diberi misi yang berjarak lumayan jauh, sehingga Kise harus ikut. Empat orang itu pulang kembali ke mansion ketika jarum jam hampir menunjuk angka dua.

Aomine merebahkan diri di kasur seketika saat mereka kembali. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah, sampai-sampai langsung tumbang begitu ketemu kasur. Kise bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum karena tingkah si dim yang menurutnya agak berlebihan.

Kakinya ikut melangkah ke arah tempat tidur, membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas kasur. Dibaringkannya tubuh ramping itu dengan posisi terlentang, persis di sebelah Aomine yang wajahnya tepat menghadap ke arahnya.

Sesaat, Kise menatap wajah kurang terang itu. Kise lihat, hari ini Aomine sudah bertarung mati-matian, sampai ketika pulang ia langsung tumbang. Apa memang setiap hari seperti itu?

Kuning itu mengulum senyum tipis, ketika tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus rambut biru gelap Aomine yang dibasahi keringat.

"Selamat tidur, Aominecchi."

* * *

End?

* * *

A/N:

In speak: susu soda gembira

Hai, susu soda gembira di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca kumpulan drabble side story kami.

Ini didedikasikan untuk papa kami, dat lost panda, yang berulang tahun tanggal 24 Januari kemarin. Selamat ulang tahun, Papa! #telat

Maafkan keterlambatan kami, semoga Papa panjang umur dan sehat selalu~

Review?


End file.
